wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Sky that Blisters
By KittyPerilFox, edited by Matau99. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh! Prologue Blister hid under the cliff in the SkyWing kingdom. She had tracked those dragons who called themselves the "Talons of Peace." They had somehow managed to steal the only SkyWing egg that was supposed to hatch tonight, the brightest night. Blister planned to steal it. But, of course, her sister Burn got there first. The sound of dragons fighting came from the top of the cliff. The egg sailed off the top of it, followed by a dragon. Blister smiled. The moment she had been waiting for. With lightning-quick movements, she snatched the egg, letting go of the bird's egg replacement. It smashed on the ground, next to the dragon's body, just as Blister reentered hiding. She stroked the real egg's shell. It was a female. She flew back to the animus tunnel and was gone. ---- That night, three full moons hung low like big, glowing eggs in the sky. Blister watched the egg impatiently in a tower in her fortress, it would have to hatch soon. She paced back and forth, swinging the venomous tip on the end of her tail. Finally, a small rumbling cracking sound reverberated through the turret. The queen smiled and examined the egg. A small crack in the moon-white egg revealed a small, gold wingtip. It shuddered, cracking the shell even more. The wingtip disappeared, replaced with the red-gold end of a nose. It pushed at the shell until it splintered, and the SkyWing dragonet tumbled out. She shook her head, a puff of smoke fading from her nose. It looked a bit like a storm cloud. "Your name is Tempest," Blister whispered to the new, autumn-colored dragon. Tempest raised her head, as if basking in the moonlight. 6 Years Later... Tempest reared her head at the wall and blew, trying to get at least one spark out of her belly. It was warm, so she knew she had fire, at least, but none came. Frustrated, she clawed at the stone, making score marks. She looked at her talons, secretly proud. She had gotten stronger. She hadn't been able to do that last week. She shook her head back and roared. Still, her exhalation produced no fire. Behind her, Blister tapped her talons impatiently. Tempest shook her head, looked up at the small gap in the stone where the sky, red with dusk, shone through, and tried again. A spark jumped out of her mouth. It made a burn mark on the stone next to the scores left by her talons. She jumped and looked at Blister. Blister nodded at her to keep going, secretly thinking about how much Tempest was useless. One spark in her whole life? Very. Tempest turned back to look at the hole, unaware of Blister's thoughts. One moon had risen, casting silver light through it. Tempest turned back to the wall, and gave a good, hard, puff with her breath. A firestorm erupted. Tempest laughed. A few dying sparks flew out of her nose. When the smoke had cleared, Tempest looked behind her at Blister. Blister was secretly impressed, but had had a lot of practice with her poker face over the years. Tempest twisted back around to look at the wall, and that was when her jaw dropped open. It had melted. Just a little, and the only evidence was that the hole was a little bigger, and drips of hardening stone ran down the rock. "Blister, I've melted stone," Tempest said, in a delighted but faint voice. Blister pulled her wing away from her face. "So you have," she said, voice cold. "After all these years." She wrapped her tail around herself with the barb fully visible. She wasn't going to admit it, but maybe she was a little scared of the young dragonet. Tempest didn't notice the threatening appearance of the SandWing queen. She took a deep breath and blew harder. This time, the hole got even bigger and the rock visibly melted. Tempest smiled. It was almost big enough to go through. She had been wanting to escape for years. WIP: Work in Progress. Please don't edit, unless you are Matau99. Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)